Your Heart
by MusikIsLife
Summary: Embry is tired of being jealous over other imprints. After visiting his mom at home, he meets Nekoda, the new girl to Forks and he imprints. What happens when he isn't the only one to imprint on her? Post-Breaking Dawn Rated M for language/sexual content.


_**So I haven't written a fanfic story in a long time. This is an idea I've had FOREVER. I am a TOTAL *DISCLAIMER* except to characters I create and the plot line. And no, I'm not saying this could actually happen, but hey, it's a fanfic XD. RxR please!**_

*_**Embry POV***_

It had been a month since the Volturi incident. I was outside, just running a bored circuit by myself, when Leah joined me. She was thinking about Rosalie being a bitch to her and Jake, which made me laugh.

_How come you're always by yourself lately?_ she thought to me as she picked up my circle.

_Just bored. I have to admit, in a small way, I'm jealous of Jake and Ness. I'd never straight up tell him that, though he already knows. I just wish…I wish I could be that devoted to someone. She could be the weirdest thing in the world._ I sighed. I got thoughts of her and how she might never have someone like that. _Colin adores you. You should look into it._ I thought, serious.

_Colin is 15 years old. Pretty sure that's illegal. Plus, that's like dating my baby brother._ she replied snottily.

_He thinks you're absolutely beautiful Leah. And you are, I can admit that. He may not have imprinted on you, but he's willing to spend his time on you, for sure._ I defended for him.

_Drop it, please, Embry? I'm not really in the mood._ she huffed. I huffed back, going back to my 'blank' thoughts.

_Leah!_ Seth just phased out of no where, neither of us had heard him come outside. He was extremely happy, so happy that his thoughts were becoming jumbled.

_Seth, Seth, please, relax._ I thought, so he laughed and calmed himself.

_Dad's old friend Kyle is coming to town! He's moving into Forks!_ Seth thought happily, remembering a man his dad's age with a daughter and two sons. _Mom said that the boys might be wolves, too!_ he always got too excited, and I honestly loved it about him. _Love you too, Em._ he and I laughed and then I sighed.

_How old would K-K be by now?_ Leah asked.

_Uh…fifteen? Sixteen? I don't really remember, it was so long ago._ he said and was smiling in his thoughts, though that seemed impossible.

Jake called for me, so I phased back and pulled on my shorts, then walked out of the trees. He was holding Nessie's hand and she grinned up at me adorably. She really was beautiful.

"Nessie has a question for you." Jake said to me, so I looked back down at her.

"Well, Jake told me how bored you've been lately, so I was wondering if you'd like to come hunting with me. Jake said he has to go see Billy." she said.

"I'd love to hunt with you, sweetheart. Where to?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Mountains? I'll race you?" she offered. She let me phase and I raced her there, loving her giggles as I let her win.

I got a nice kill, and she drank the blood in both since I didn't want it and she thought hers was small.

She yawned, so I laid down, nodding towards my back. She jumped on, laying her head on my neck.

Jake phased in the La Push forest, heading to the Cullen house as I did, Nessie playing with my fur.

I met Jake in the trees and she looked up, feeling the pull. She launched herself at him and he licked her hands and cheeks as she giggled, her brown eyes shining.

She showed him our hunt, hand on his face, and he thanked me in his thoughts. I nodded.

_Gonna go see how mom's doing._ I thought to him.

_Ok…you know, I talked to Sam earlier. He and I agreed that if you want to finally tell your mom, you can, Em. Maybe find out if you're my bro or not._ he said, chuckling.

I ran and Jared came over and nudged me playfully when I passed the line. I chuckled out loud and kept going. They all made greeting noises at me, since we couldn't really share thoughts.

I went outside my house, in the woods, where I hid my bike, and phased back, pulling on my t-shirt and shoes, then putting on my façade.

I walked in and mom peeked around the corner, grinning as she ran to hug me.

"Been with Jake so long?" she asked.

"We went camping, actually." I said, grinning. It hurt to lie to her, but I loved my mom to death. I knew I needed to finally tell her.

"I can't believe you agreed to stay living with me, baby." she said, kissing my cheek. I had to lean down for her, which I secretly loved.

"I need to talk to you, mom." I said softly as I followed her into our small kitchen.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" she wondered.

"You probably won't believe me, but I hope you'll listen." I sighed.

"I'll always listen to you, sweetheart." she said softly, hugging me first.

"Promise me, you won't kick me out?" I asked her.

"On my life." she assured.

"I'm a shape-shifter, mom." I blurted out, in the worst way I could think to tell her. She stared at me blankly for a moment.

"Honey…have you and Jacob been doing drugs?" she whispered softly, truly concerned.

"I'll prove it to you. It's on my father's side. That's how I know my father is either Billy, Quil, or Joshua, mom…" I murmured to her. She stepped back, but not from fear. She looked sad.

"You are Sam Uley's little brother." she said finally. I felt myself go still. "Allison knows." she added.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"No." she replied softly.

"Can I tell Sam and the others?" I wondered, getting quieter. She nodded.

"So is Jacob a werewolf?" she asked.

"Yep. He's the pack leader in Forks. He's meant to be the real alpha, Ephraim Black was the first alpha. Sam's the alpha here because Jake would never ask him to back down and he was the first to phase in our generation." I explained.

"I see…who else is involved so far?" she asked.

"Ok, so in my pack its Jake, he's alpha, Leah Clearwater is beta. I'm third in command, and Seth Clearwater is under me. In Sam's pack it's Sam, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote is third, and then you've got Quil, who's here for certain reasons I'll explain in a second, and then Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea."

"I know what imprinting is. I've always wondered what it would look like if the wolves were real, and they are. I do know the real legends, believe it or not." I smiled at her.

"Ok, so the imprinted people are Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Jake and Ness, and Quil and Claire. For now." I added. She smiled softly.

"So, _that's_ what it looks like." she sighed. I nodded, smiling.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Have you…?" she trailed off.

"Nope, and I am jealous every single day, knowing it might not ever happen." I sighed, and we sat down.

I even explained the Cullen thing to her, and she understood.

So when I headed out, I was on my bike this time, driving through Forks, and saw her. I pulled over and knew the two boys were wolves as well.

"Hey dude." the younger one said, realizing it about me too.

"Welcome to town." I said, climbing off the bike.

"Keith Hare. This is my brother, Eric, and my sister, Nekoda." he said.

I grinned right at her, but got no smile back. She was actually glaring at me.

"Fucking perfect. Now I'm the subject of examination. Daddy!" she cried, running inside.

"Congrats on imprinting on her. Will we see you at the bonfire tonight?" Eric asked me.

"Yep." I said.

I sped to the Cullen's house and nearly ran inside, then out back to where Jake and Leah were talking, sitting in the grass, Nessie playing with a butterfly.

"Jake!" I cried in excitement. He looked up at me. I had tears in my eyes as I grinned down at him. "I found her. She's mine." I mumbled. He jumped up, wiping off his pants.

"Who is? Who is she?" he wondered.

"Nekoda Hare. She's part of the new family in Forks. Her brothers are wolves, they'll be at the bonfire. Oh! And I know who my dad is!" I cried, so everyone inside and out stopped speaking.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Sam has a little brother." I said, grinning goof-ish-ly. Jake hugged me, grinning.

"I'm so happy for you, Em." he said, totally sincere.

At the bonfire, I walked up to Sam and asked him to have a moment.

We walked down the beach, and I sighed.

"Something wrong?" he wondered.

"No, actually, I couldn't be happier. I imprinted today. And found out that you're my half-brother." I said nonchalantly. He stopped. And then Sam smiled at me.

"Good to know. So who did you imprint on?" he wondered.

"Embry Call!" I turned, seeing her strutting towards me. I grinned and ran to her. She wasn't entirely happy, but she seemed happier than before.

"How do you know my name?" I wondered as I stopped beside her.

"I saw Sue earlier." she said simply. Then she studied me, up and down. "Well, you're handsome." she observed, so I grinned.

"Koda!" Seth yelled, and she perked up as he sprinted over.

He tackled her to the ground, hugging her. Then he started tickling her. She squealed, twisting away.

I saw the way Seth was looking at her….like…

A snarl ripped through my chest as my whole body began to shake. Jake, Leah, Sam and Jared all looked up, feeling my rage.

"No. Fucking. Way. She's _mine_." I snarled at Seth, who looked up, his always happy eyes suddenly turning dangerous.

"K-K, go over by mom. This could get bad." she listened to him, confused. "Obviously you're so desperate for an imprint that you lied to yourself, because _I_ imprinted on her, Embry."

"What?" Jake asked and started walking over.

"I saw her first! He's the one lying to himself!" I snarled at Jacob, who growled at me. It didn't help me.

He looked back and forth between us before gasping and his eyes widening.

"Holy shit." he whispered, swallowing hard. "You both imprinted on her." he whispered.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled at him.

"Look at each other, in the eyes, right now, I'll put a scenario into your heads to prove it to you both." I glared over at Seth, who glared back. "The thing she wants most is to have both of you love her to death and be happy with the other one being around. She wants to know that you'll _both_ be there to protect her." Seth and I both sighed, making him cut off. "It's _all_ about what she wants." he said seriously.

"And he just stated what I want, so get used to it." she said as she started walking over.

"Well, Koda, congrats." Jake said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes at him.

"According to Sue, daddy's going to say he's too old for me. Embry, how old are you, in real life?" she asked.

"18." I replied warily.

"I won't be sixteen until the fall, you know." she stated.

"I don't care." I replied seriously. She nodded and then looked between us.

"Well, that won't work." she turned, running over to Quil and jumping to a stop in front of him. He stared at her, slowly smiling.

"Yes?" he wondered.

"Would you help me crack my back?" she asked.

"Um…sure?" he asked.

She told him how, so he did it, and her back popped loudly. She grinned at him when he set her down.

"Thanks, Quil!" she giggled, then ran back over to us.

"Who you wanna sit next to?" Seth asked her.

"I have two sides, I can sit by you both." the two of us sat as everyone started getting settled, but Leah took her seat and pulled Nekoda in between her legs.

Leah pulled her ponytail down and ran her fingers through her soft black hair. I wanted to touch it and Leah being able to kind of made me jealous.

Through the legends, Leah braided it on two sides and then the girl leaned back into her legs. Seth was currently talking to Brady about Emmett, so I leaned down next to her face. She looked over at me and turned slightly, reaching up to touch my face.

I let her, loving her soft touch.

"What am I going to do with you two?" she sighed, pulling her hand away and turning back towards the fire.

"Love us and deal with our insecurities." I chuckled. She smiled back at me.

"I'll remember that." she told me. I grinned at her.

"So, since you know that you're my brother, I assume Jake told you that you could tell your mom?" I nodded to Sam.

"Wait till I tell her…" I sighed, looking back at Nekoda. "Just this morning I told her I hadn't imprinted. She's going to flip." I murmured.

"I can't wait to meet her." she said seriously.

So when everyone started leaving, I grabbed Seth's wrist and pulled him away. He immediately jerked away from me.

"If we act like this, she will notice and she will be upset. You know it just as well as I do. We need to formally agree, on the love of our imprint, to just _deal_ with each other. Ok?" he nodded, and we shook hands.

"Another thing we should agree on. _Not_ to get jealous over stuff she probably won't notice. Like, I won't get jealous if she's holding your hand, and you won't get jealous if I'm like giving her a piggyback ride or something like that. Deal?" we both nodded and shook hands again.

We headed back over to see her grinning at us.

"Can we take you home, Koda?" Quil asked her.

"It's in Forks…" she muttered.

"We can take turns carrying you." I offered. Seth and I nodded to each other about it, so she smiled, looking to her father.

He was a big buff man with slightly graying black hair and brown-ish/black-ish eyes.

"Go on. You can hang out with them, but be home by Midnight t the latest, alright?" she nodded, and skipped over to them.

"Embry, would your mother still be up?" she wondered to me as we began walking.

"Probably. Why? Want to meet her?" I asked her. She nodded.

"We can stop by." I said, and she reached out, grabbing my hand and Seth's hand, swinging them back and forth. Seth and I smiled over her head at each other, and she giggled.

"Just a warning: I can be _really_ random, ok?" she asked.

"Ok." we said in unison.

She had us skipping up the road with her as we laughed at her, headed towards my house.

The lights were still on, so I went up, opening the door as I led her in, still holding her hand.

"Mom?" I called.

"Hi sweetie!" she called from the back room.

"I have someone for you to meet!" I called.

She walked in and I let Koda go to hug her, kissing her cheek.

"Mom, this is Nekoda. Seth and I both imprinted on her." I whispered, stepping aside to let mom see her.

"Is that possible?" she wondered as she studied her.

"Apparently." I sighed.

Koda shifted nervously, biting the side of her lip.

"Nekoda, this is my mom, Tiffany. Mom, this is Nekoda Hare." I mumbled. Mom stepped forward, hugging her, squeezing her gently.

"You're absolutely beautiful." she said, cupping her face as she said it. Koda blushed, but smiled.

"Thank you." she mumbled softly.

We headed back out after I grabbed her one of my sweatshirts, and I noticed the soft flicker of emotion in Seth's eyes. But, remembering our promise, he didn't show any real emotion in his face.

"Wait, wait, do you have more of these?" she asked me. I nodded, so she ran back in. we followed her back to my room as mom smiled after her, and I saw her rummaging in my dresser.

"Can I borrow a bag?" she wondered.

I grabbed my old backpack, handing it to her.

She shoved in the sweatshirt I'd given her, two of my t-shirts, a pair of my sweats, a pair of my boxers, and another sweatshirt with my last name on it.

"Seth, I'm raiding your dresser." she said, very seriously, as she shut off the light and headed for the door. Then she froze, turning again and flicking the light back on.

She dropped the bag and flopped right onto my bed, rolling around in my sheets.

"What are you doing…?" I wondered. Seth was laughing next to me, smiling.

"I am putting my smell in your bed." she said as she hopped up and walked right out past us.

"Bye Tiffany!" she giggled as we followed her out the front door.

"Bye Nekoda!" mom called. I closed the door, and she shouldered the bag. Seth took it from her though, carrying it for her.

She huffed a sigh at him and kept walking, not holding our hands this time. I wondered why.

We reached Seth's house and he led her to his room, while I waited by the door.

He handed her his second school backpack and she went to his dresser, packing mostly the same stuff.

Then she rolled in his bed too, which made me laugh as I realized she did look like a total weirdo.

As we started getting to the outskirts of town, I offered, very quietly, to carry her. I looked to Seth, who nodded, agreeing with me, and I lifted her onto my back.

Seth had both bags, but didn't seem to min so long as she didn't carry them.

I think she fell asleep, because she kept sliding.

I reached up, grabbing her legs to old her still, and she mewled softly in my ear.

"Are you cold?" I asked her softly.

"Sorta." she drawled out.

I stood, holding her on her feet as Seth grabbed my sweatshirt, _not_ his-which shocked the hell out of me-and helped me put it on her. She tried to assist us, but as too tired.

"Want to trade, Seth?" I asked him, knowing he probably wanted to. He nodded and lifted her onto his back, holding her knees as I shouldered the bags and continued walking.

We reached her house around eleven thirty.

She told us where to go, and we went up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The walls were a medium shade of purple, with light blue trim on the windows and doorframe.

"Tomorrow, I'm finishing the painting. Do you two want to help?" she asked as she stepped down, stretching and yawning.

"Sure." Seth said.

"Sounds…fun." I said with a smile.

"Ok. Wear crappy clothes, though, it'll be messy. And it _will_ be fun. I did the boring parts already." she giggled.

"Hey, sis, Mellie said to call her tomorrow." Eric said as he peeked in the door. He saw the sweatshirt and rolled his eyes, smiling at his sister.

"Thank you." she mumbled, yawning again.

"No problem. Night guys." he said, then walked off, closing her door again.

"Well…goodnight, Koda." I muttered. Seth didn't seem to know what to do either.

She stumbled forward, hugging me around the torso. She lane dup, kissing my jaw as best she could without me leaning down.

She moved to Seth, hugging him too, kissing his cheek.

"Come by around…eleven." she said, her eyes barely open as she toed her shoes off and fell onto her bed.

We chuckled, and I shut the light off, closing the door as we both glanced back, seeing her pulling the covers onto herself.

We both slept that night so we wouldn't be tired the next day.


End file.
